Body in the Thorns
by CharlesHayden
Summary: Will Raina help her new found friends or will the two worlds keep them apart?
1. Did you forget to take your Midol?

It was the last class of my day and Mr. Donahue had just finished his lesson on tankas and haikus when she came into the room. "Ms. Marie, how nice of you to make your appearance today" he said in a snarky tone as some of the classmates snickered at her. She started turning red from embarrassment as she walked to the only empty seat, next to me.

I leaned over to her and whispered "ignore him, he forgot to take his Midol today." She giggled and turned back to her book. I laid my head on my hand, letting my hair be my shield so I could get a closer look at her. Her eyes were dark brown with flecks of red and brown with skin the color of the moonlight on a dark evening.

I turned around before she noticed me but then bell rang, signaling that the day was over as she quickly bolted out of the room. I shoved my notebooks and pens into my tote bag then tried to run after her but I was too late. I went to around the corner and caught a glimpse of her at her locker then running off. Sighing as when her locker was next to mine and that it was vandalized. This is sad since she is a new student at this school in Decaturville, Tennessee.

Her locker had the words "_witchcraft_" and "_satanic bitch_" written all over it in red marker. I took the selves of my sweater and wipe most of it all off. I started walking down the hall to my car and accidently bumped into her. "Sorry…" she said quietly and walk back to her locker. I felt bad for the girl so I decided not to tell her about the writing and kept walking till she shouted for me.

"Hey, thanks for wiping it off and would you like to come over to my house?" Smiling, hoping I would say yes. I nodded and walked to my car, following her to her house. As I pulled into her driveway, I felt a certain dread pulling in and as we walked into her house. I chuckled uneasily as I asked for her name.

"It's Ann and what about you?"

"Um, Raina" gritting through my teeth as the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand. She motioned me to follow her into a large white room with candles everywhere, some lit and some not. "I'm an eclectic, if you know what that means" she said in a matter of fact tone as she began to light the other candles.

I shrugged in way of saying yes and told her that I was a strega witch, from generation to generation of past teachings handed down to me. She turned around to me and handed me a book, which felt very old and powerful, motioning me to open it.

"Why am I looking at this for?" I asked Ann.

"Well, I need your help and I had a feeling that someone at this school could help me. That book has been pasted down to me from past generations to keep the two worlds apart but when I saw you today, I just knew that you would help me and the others."

"By doing what? Fighting off evil jelly doughnuts?" I said, trying not to chuckle. But she looked at me like I had the maturity of a four year old. "No Raina, you are going to help…" she was quickly cut off when someone shut the door. She blew out all the candles as fast she could and shove my stuff then me out the window, giving me her number. "Call me for when you're ready to finish this talk." Gasping as I watched her shut her windows and curtains in front of me.

I closed my eyes, thinking that I moved miles and miles away to be far away from this but somehow in the end, it always came to find me.


	2. You've been warned

Hello everyone! This is chapter two! Sorry for the slow updates, been super busy. Please read and review, ya know? Like spelling errors, what you thought, etc.

* * *

><p>Rubbing the dirt of my pants, I saw a man arguing with Ann while sitting on the couch. I heard a door slam and it was her who was walking down the driveway. I approached her and asked if she was okay, she nodded. "Wanna finish that talk now?" I asked.<p>

She smiled a little and leaned against my car and continued on. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the two worlds as we call them, open up every 10 years and create mass destruction all over the states. We believe that in the next two months they will open again and hit everyone in the entire world, creating a world of darkness."

"Whoa, do they open by themselves or does someone open? Also, how many times have they been opened?" I asked with a furrowed brow. "This will be the 10th time in the past century and someone has to open them. Anything happening before 1950, we have no records of and believe that everyone was in the original group was silence or killed."

"So what's in the other world?"

"Dark spirits and demons that look for amusement in harming people, just think of Paranormal Activity 1 and 2 and you'll get the idea." She said nonchalantly as she plucked a brown hair off her sweater. Sighing as I was still confused but didn't feel like asking as questions at the moment.

"That's all I know really, no one will let me know anything else till I'm old enough to understand…" she whispered on deaf ears. I started playing with my turquoise hair and looked at her with an uncertainty.

"How do you know I'm the one though?" I asked. She shrugged and walked back to her house where I see the man give me a dirty look. I climbed back into my car and drove to _Lovely Enchantment_, a pagan shop outside of Little Viejo, California. The need to get some rowan and candles for uneasy sensation in my stomach settled once I arrived to the store.

The little wind chimes tinkled as I pushed through the door, it was pretty lit up for a change and had blown up photo of the moon plastered on one side of the wall with shelves of candles ready to be touched and lit. On the other side were shelves and shelves of books about Wicca, paganism, and much more. I felt truly at home here with runes dangling from the ceiling that were gently touching my hair.

Seeing Christina look up at me with a grin always was another comfort to me, with her light blonde hair in a bun while she was dog earing the page on the book she was reading. "Hello Raina, nice to see you again!" she exclaimed at me. I smiled and waved, continuing on looking. "Raina, what's ya looking for?" Christina asked, I told her a few candles and some rowan. She pointed the fourth row and 3rd shelf down for the rowan. I picked up the jar of rowan and pressed it to my forehead, feeling the protective energy go from the jar to my forehead.

"Something must be happening pretty badly if you're getting rowan, honey" she stated in a curious tone.

Shrugging then walks back to the counter putting the jar and the candles down when a dark haired girl came in. I turned even more to see her; she had bright green eyes that made her look like it was carved out of a Gaia stone. Her lips were a soft shade of red and so plump and natural that women would kill to have. She was wearing a white cardigan with a purple tank top underneath and pair of dark wash boot cut jeans while having tatter cowboy boots on her feet.

Christina gave her a brief hello and went back to her book. The girl started looking around the shelves, pulling things off here and there but never really content to pick something up to buy but that's her prerogative.

"I can feel you staring at me…" she spoke aloud.

I looked away and went back to the book section of the store. I stood up and walked over to Christina, with the intention of asking her if she knew about the two worlds or not. She put her book back down again and arched an eyebrow at me. "Yes, Raina?" she asked.

"What do you know about the 'two worlds?" I asked her in a soft tone. Christina immediately looked up and had a grimace expression on her face. "Well honey, I can't tell you that but you can definitely read up on it in that green book over there on the 4th shelf up."

Sighing, I walked back to the shelves as I pull the moss green book out. It had a hard binding with gold script on the cover, when I open it up, the words were in a language that seem familiar but unreadable at the same time.

"Luce prima, nocte. Et sciendum quod. Fulserit sicut vires. Per pallida lucem" I whispered to myself. As I hear the girl says to me "By dawn, by night. Let the words be known. As the forces are shone with the pale light…"

I looked back to her and smiled, putting the book back on shelf. "Um, thanks" I told her and walked back to the counter to grabbing my things then left the building. I struggled to get my keys out of my shoulder bag when I saw the girl standing on the other side of my car.

"I can help, ya know?" she said while introducing herself as Samantha.

"I don't know you so please back away from my car" I warned her once I got into my car. Samantha gave me a dirty look and stuttered off. Taking a deep breath and pull out from the parking lot.

"Dear goddess, please give me the sanity to forget today's troubles" whispering to myself while leaning my head against my arm as I drove onto the highways towards home.


	3. Exorcists pj's

All characters came from my imagination, all representations are fictional. Please read and review at the bottom of the page. C:

* * *

><p>Flopping onto my bed, I was ready to go to sleep but there was a light tapping on my window. I dragged myself to it and open the windows to see Ann. Opening the window, I saw her carrying a blanket, a pillow, two white candles, and bag full of something.<p>

"What's wrong, Ann?" asking her in a worried tone.

"It's my mom went out for some fun so I was alone at home with my step dad and he got angry for something stupid then took it out on me so I left and came here. So tired of his bullshit!" she chuckled.

"But how did you know where I lived?" arching an eyebrow at my question.

"I have my resources…" she grinned at me devilishly then scampered off to find a bathroom.

My eyelids were burning, trying to close but I had to get these sweaty clothes off me and into my soft pj's. My pj's were hello kitty shorts and tank-top, it was something I grew up with because I raised myself while my dad was always on business and mom ran away with her fitness trainer. In a way, it gave comfort to something I've always wanted.

Despite the fact that I was in mid thought, I seen Ann come back into my room and jump onto the bed. Laughing at her and her pj's with the exorcist girl on her shirt and pants, "that has got to be the creepiest pj's ever!"

"Well, I like them so shut up!" she hollered in my face.

Cringing away from her, I told her I could hear her just fine. She apologized and got under the covers, facing away from me. "Goodnight, Ann…" I told her, pulling the covers up to my eyes as I fall comfortably into sleep.

"Raina…" "Raina…" "Raina…" I heard a voice whisper then "RAINA!" it shouted in my head, making my eardrums hurt.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of cinnamon rolls coming from downstairs. I was intrigued by who was making them but then seen Ann wasn't in bed anymore, assuming she did when I got to the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Good morning, Raina" she murmured as she gave me a good morning kiss, her lips as soft as a rose petal. "Raina, are you actually here?" I heard. "You hoo!" I heard again, not registering that it was Ann.

"Sorry, just thinking a lot at the moment…" I told her.

"Here, have a cinnamon roll" handing me a plate with a steaming cinnamon roll, with icing sliding down it. Taking a giant bite, I felt like I was in heaven, the flavors mixed and rolled around in my mouth. The icing was perfect thing to top it all, it was the best thing I have ever tasted, and it was Summerland on earth.

* * *

><p>It was one of those Saturdays that seem to feel quiet boring instead of going on an adventure. Ann and I decided that we would go back <em>Lovely Enchantments<em> to see if we could find anything else out about the two worlds.

"Do you think we will find anything new today?" Ann asked me as we got into my car.

My car was a pure black 1970 dodge challenger that has been through a lot, I just recently had refurbished and it looked really bad ass, if I might say. The inside has black leather seats with red stitching on them. But last but not least, I have garlic in the glove compartment and a clear quartz crystal hanging around my review mirror.

"I doubt we will find anything else out from people we know personally but it couldn't help if we went back to _Lovely Enchantments_ to get that book" I told her, fiddling with my keys to keep my nerves at bay.

Ann rolled her eyes at me as I started up my car, heading towards _Lovely Enchantments_ once again.

_Lovely Enchantments_ was busier than normal when we got through the doors. Men and women bustling about to get what they want as the crowded the counter. I saw the 'two worlds' book about to be bought by a young woman.

I walked up to her and said "you can't buy this." She gave me a funny look and continued about on her business. I motioned Ann to distract her while I got the book which failed because she started tugging on the book to get it back from me.

"Look sweetheart, I was here first and I got this book first so back off!" she warned me.

"Hey, I'm trying to save the world so you won't die" I told her but a sudden image of a dragon appeared. It was dark green with a gold tail, it seem to wrap around her body like it had always been there while it smiled at me.

I gave her the book back and told her sorry as I walked back to book section, trying to find a different book.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ann screeched whispered at me.

"I gave the book to the woman over there, I have a feeling I can find a better one" I whispered to her.

"Get real, that book was are only chance and you know it!" she said.

"I guess we are going to have to take that chance now, won't we?" I winked.


End file.
